


Sapnap’s Resolve

by krispykreeper



Series: Traitors of the State [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Sapnap centric, also vv angy, dreams in a letter, hes gonna wreak chaos on the smp w tech n toms, sapnap is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper
Summary: Sapnap’s tired of his mistreatment and it’s time for the Dream SMP to pay for it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Traitors of the State [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034523
Comments: 16
Kudos: 319





	Sapnap’s Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> ayo sapnap revenge arc on dream anyone?

“Morning Toms…” Sapnap yawned, still a tad bit drowsy from fleeing L’manburg underneath the cover of the deep blue night sky yesterday with the blonde.

“Morning Sapnap, we got the mail delivery from Techno!” the younger replied while his pink-haired brother put a letter into Sapnap’s hands.

Sapnap’s drowsiness was replaced by confusion. Who would even send him a letter? And how exactly? Though, he’s pretty sure Techno got Ghostbur to act as a mailman if, in turn, Ghostbur could braid Techno’s hair.

“Oh, well thanks I guess…” He mutters, still extremely confused.

He turned the letter to look for any sender information but surprisingly there wasn't anything else other than his name and address. Deciding that there wasn’t any harm in seeing what it was, he ripped open the letter and started to read it’s contents.

_Sapnap it’s Dream,_

Oh.

_Where are you? George and I looked everywhere to find you but we couldn’t, did you flee L’manburg? I thought we stuck together through thick and thin, don’t you remember our promise when we were kids? After everything we’ve done together, do you not trust me?_

_The only thing that’s clear on my mind is why. Why did you just leave? Especially without saying goodbye to Karl or to Tubbo or George--_

_...or to me?_

_I’m not asking you to come home, hell I knew you weren’t satisfied with such a lackluster life after the war ended. But I’m begging you, Sapnap. Please write back._

_I miss you and I really really need you by my side,_

_Dream._

Sapnap seethed.

Dream’s letter left nothing in Sapnap other than boiling hot anger.

_“I thought we stuck together through thick and thin.”_

What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

Childhood friends? What a joke. Sticking together? Really?

Sticking together went out the door once he sided with Tommy, twice, both against Sapnap might I add. But even then both he and Tommy managed to work out a partnership, albeit, a bit unstable, but still a partnership.

Sapnap’s mind flashes to the ending of the pet war, when he let Mars go with Tommy by his side.

_“Tommy, do you think we can still be friends after tomorrow?” He said as he watched his beloved fish swim out to the vast sea._

_“Yeah, I do.”_

The ravenette slips his mind back into the present, ‘Two times’, he thinks, ‘Two times when Dream didn’t side with me even though I’ve been by his side the entire time!’

Sure on the occasion, Dream backed Sapnap up, but that was on the occasion. Take this compared to his undying love and loyalty for the new king, George. Sapnap smiles bitterly, ‘George this George that. It’s always George, what happened to Sapnap, your childhood best friend, Dream?’

He scoffs loudly as his eyes brim with unshed tears. Never, not when Mars was kidnapped, not when George and Dream, burnt down his house, had he felt so used, so pathetic, so _angry._

_“I thought we stuck together through thick and thin.”_

Sapnap’s hands began to shake, curling his knuckles so tightly on the letter that it began to rip while his vision went red. A few angry tears made their way onto the letter, smudging some writing in the process. His two partners looked on at him in worry but before they could do anything Sapnap snarled,

“Fuck off,” He practically spat, crinkling the paper into a ball and ripping it to shreds.

Fuelled by his blind rage, he punched the stone wall next to him with all of his might. A loud cracking sound came from it as his fist met the hard stone. The room shook slightly from the force of the punch as the chests shifted slightly and the potion bottles rattled on the shelves.

A long silence followed.

That was before Sapnap began to speak, tilting his head up towards his companions with a determined look that matched Techno’s. Tommy smiled and Techno smirked when they met a pair of Sapnap’s sharp brown eyes. They flashed and they flashed so eerily similar to a warning when he spoke his next words like a promise, 

“We are taking down this SMP and we are going to **crush** them all.”

**Author's Note:**

> basically mans wants revenge because hes always stuck by dreams side yet dream has been on the opposite side of sapnap twice


End file.
